This randomized Phase III study compares a standard dose of cyclophosphamide and 3 different doses of doxorubicin with and without Taxol in patients with lymph node positive-breast cancer. The primary objectives of this study are to determine whether higher doses of doxorubicin with cyclophosphamide in patients with early breast cancer will increase disease-free and overall survival; to determine whether use of single-agent Taxol after the above therapy will improve survival; to compare efficacy of Taxol in combination with high dose vs. standard dose cyclophosphamide and doxorubicin; and to assess the toxicities of the various regimens.